


Awkward Mom

by potterhead3pjo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff, not really PDA but who cares, update: hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead3pjo/pseuds/potterhead3pjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are alone together and aren't expecting company for another hour. but there is a slight change in plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Mom

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic. hope you like it :) UPDATE: honestly i hate myself for writing this. lmao it probably sucks hahaha

Percy enjoys just sitting with Annabeth, but he wants to do something more. They have the house to themselves for at least another hour until his mom gets home from shopping.  
He grabs the remote and pauses the TV, Annabeth looks at him, "What did you do that for?"  
"I was getting bored," he rambles, those intense grey eyes always scare him.  
"Are you saying I'm boring, Seaweed Brain?"  
"No this is fine but um, seeing that we're alone," he raises his eyebrows.  
"You could've just asked," she says rolling her eyes and bringing him in for a kiss, or more.  
They were so in to the kiss that they did not realize Sally Jackson walk in an hour too soon. They pull apart to find a bag on the floor and a gasping Sally, clearly not angry. Annabeth stays with her back to his mom, blushing slightly which, it might be the wrong time, but Percy finds it adorable. He stands up and clears his throat but before he can speak, his mom interrupts, "Sorry for intruding, um well, I got done a bit early and thought you guys were really hungry so I hurried home, I can go though. Well no never mind, ummmm- WHO'S HUNGRY?"  
"Yeah, we are pretty hungry, can you please make dinner?"  
"Of course sweetie, but can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?"  
He glances at Annabeth, who nods and so he nods too. Following his mom in to the other room, he braces himself for what she might say.  
"So things are good with you and Annabeth?" his mom asks with a smile.  
"Amazing," he shifts on his feet.  
"Good, that is all that matters. You've saved the world twice and well, you know. You're 18 now, you kissing a girl, that I think is perfect for you, is totally okay. As long as you are both happy, I'm happy," she kisses him on the cheek then starts to make dinner.  
"Thank you mom, I love you," he says, grateful that Sally Jackson is his mother.  
"Love you too, now go talk to your girlfriend."  
He sits next to Annabeth who is still slightly red, "You okay?"  
She breathes out a long breath, "Yeah, what did she say? Was she okay with it? I know she knows that we've kissed before, but she has never seen it, was she mad? I mean, she loves me but-"  
"Annabeth, don't make me kiss you so you shut up," he chuckles, "she was fine with it, she thinks you are perfect. She wants us to be happy. You know my mom, she doesn't get angry easily. I love you, you're cute when you get all flustered," he kisses her on the cheek.  
"Shut it. I love you too. Is anyone gonna pick up that bag," she points to the bag his mom had dropped.  
"Who cares," then he pulls her in for a kiss that, thankfully, wasn't interrupted by any mom.


End file.
